xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Devvon Terrell
Devvon Terrell was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Danger, and was eliminated in the Knockout Rounds. Danger brought Devvon back as his wildcard for the Live Playoffs. He was eliminated in 5th place. Background Devvon Terrell took the internet by storm, showcasing his talent on various remixes and cover videos on YouTube that have collectively generated over 100,000,000 views on YouTube alone. Devvon Terrell wears a variety of hats to translate his music to his audience. From shooting and editing videos to engineering, mixing and mastering all of his music. This jack of all trades mentality has earned him placements with Digiorno pizza, Pepsi, MTV, and countless other mediums. Devvon Terrell recently released an album titled “The Renaissance“ and earned the number 1 spot on the itunes RNB album charts. https://www.facebook.com/pg/DevvonTerrellMusic/about/?ref=page_internal Blind Audition For Devvon Terrell's audition in Episode 105, he sang his song "Motivated". Danger was the only coach to turn their chair, placing Devvon on Team Danger by default. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 108, Devvon Terrell was paired up against Javier Colon. He sang his song, "Temperature". Danger chose Devvon as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 111, Devvon Terrell was paired up against Kendrick Lamar. He performed his song, "No Shade". Danger chose Kendrick as the winner. None of the coaches had any steals left available, eliminating Devvon from the competition. Live Playoffs Danger chose Devvon Terrell as his wildcard for the Live Playoffs. His performance in Episode 113 consisted of performing his song "Cougar". Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Devvon Terrell's performance was strong enough for Danger to put him through to the Top 12 along with Kendrick Lamar and Vera Lynn, instead of Javier Colon, John Legend, and Parson James. Top 12 Devvon Terrell's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of him performing his song, "Y'all Hear Me Now". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Devvon Terrell received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10. Top 10 Devvon Terrell's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of him singing his song, "Missed Call". Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Devvon Terrell received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals. Semifinals Devvon Terrell's (Top 8) Semifinal performance in Episode 116 consisted of him singing his song, "So Proud". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Devvon Terrell landed into the Middle 3 of the night into the Coaches' Choice. Although James voted for him, JayDK, Xboy, and Danger did not, eliminating him from the competition instead of Vera Lynn. Trivia *Devvon was the only wildcard artist of Season 1 to make the Top 10 and Semifinals. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Team Danger Category:Team Danger (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:New York Category:Wildcards Category:Season 1 Wildcards Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:5th Place